interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-Germano/v
va al diabolo! scher dich zum Teufel! va: io va venir ich komme gleich* vacamte: esser vacante offenstehen (Stelle) vacante leer (Stelle: unbesetzt) vacante leerstehend vacante offen (unbesetzt) vacante offenstehend vacante vakant vacante Adj erledigt (Stelle) vacante: empleo vacante freie Stelle vacantia freie Stelle vacantia Vakanz vacantias (Pl) Urlaub* (Ferien) vacantias Pl Ferien vacantias (Pl) de canicula/calor Hitzeferien vacantias scholar Pl Schulferien vacantias: ferias/vacantias judiciari Pl Gerichtsferien vacantias: in congedo/vacantias auf/in Urlaub* (zivil) vacar offenstehen (Stelle) vacca Kuh vacca lacter Melkkuh* vacca lacter lacte Milchkuh* vacca marin Seekuh* vacchera Kuhmagd vacchera Viehmagd vacchera alpin Senn(er)in vaccheria Molkerei (Stall) vacchero Kuhhirt vacchero Viehknecht vacchero Viehtreiber vacchero alpin Senn,�e,�er vacchero: vaccher/o,�a Hirt,�in (Rinder�) vaccina (Sg) (Pl) Kuhpocken vaccinando: vaccinand/o,�a Impfling vaccinar impfen vaccinar Med einimpfen vaccination Impfung vaccination Kuhpockenimpfung vaccination Pockenimpfung vaccination antityphoide Typhusimpfung vaccination obligatori Impfzwang vaccination preventive Schutzimpfung vaccinator Impfer vaccino Impfstoff vacillante schlott(e)rig vacillante taumelig vacillante wack(e)lig vacillar fackeln (flackern) vacillar flackern vacillar flimmern* (zitternd) vacillar hin� und herschwanken vacillar schlottern vacillar schwanken vacillar taumeln vacillar torkeln vacillar wackeln vacillar wanken vacillar watscheln vacillar: comenciar a vacillar ins Wanken kommen/geraten vacillar: facer vacillar wanken machen, ins Wanken bringen vacillation Schwankung vacillation Torkeln n vacillation Su Fackeln vacuamento Leerung (Post) vacuamento: (e)vacuamento Entleerung* (der Briefpost) vacuar ausfressen (Trog) vacuar ausgießen (Gefäß) vacuar auskramen (ausräumen) vacuar ausleeren vacuar ausräumen (Ort) vacuar ausstechen* (Flasche) vacuar entleeren* vacuar leeren vacuar (le vitro) austrinken* vacuar a auslöffeln vacuar con (le) pumpa auspumpen vacuar le platto ausessen vacuar le pneus (Auto) die Luft aus den Reifen herauslassen vacuar se leer werden vacuar se leerlaufen (Faß) vacuar su sacco fig auspacken* (alles sagen) vacuation Ausleerung vacue inhalt(s)/leer,�los vacue leer vacue leerstehend vacue taub (leer) vacue fig blechern vacue fig hohl vacue (de aere) luftleer vacuitate Leere vacuo Hohlraum vacuo Leere vacuo Loch* (Luft�) vacuo Luftleere vacuo Nichts vacuo Vakuum vacuo Öde (Leere) vacuo fig Lücke vacuo Phys Raum vacuo in le dentatura Zahnlücke* vadar durchwaten vadar waten (durch�) vade dunque! geh nur! vade: nos parti/vade con te nos usw per traino usw wir fahren mit vader (+ Grundf.) im Begriff sein zu vader gehen* vader kommen (vom Sprechenden weg) vader vi wandeln vader (a) cercar/prender abholen vader a sich begeben nach vader avante vorgehen vader in auto vi Auto fahren vader insimul zusammengehen vader juste false (Uhr) richtig falsch gehen* vader mal heruntersein vader mal fig abwärts gehen vader ambular hic e ibi umhergehen vader: iente/vadente ad ibi auf dem Hinweg* vader: io vade jam ich komme schon vader: io vadeva dicer ich wollte eben sagen vader: ir/vader einfache Fahrt vader: ir/vader (in vehiculo, auto, traino, nave) vi fahren* vader: ir/vader a sich verfügen* nach vader: ir/vader con mitgehen vader: ir/vader tastante herumtappen vader: le cosas va mal es geht schlimm zu vader: le ir/vader e venir das Kommen und Gehen vader: le vader ambulatura le costa multe pena das Gehen fällt ihm schwer vader: nos vadeva venir wir wollten gerade kommen vader: que va sede ben kleidsam* vader: sein: vader seder ben kleidsam* vader; ille vade troppo/nimis longe/lontan er treibt es zu bunt vader; non ~ plus avante es dabei bewenden lassen vado Furt vado Su Durchwaten vado: passar un rivo a vado durch e�n Bach waten vaeveni: le va�e�veni das Hin und Her vagabundage Landstreicherei vagabundage Vagabundenleben vagabundage: in vagabundage fam auf der Walze vagabundar herumschweifen vagabundar schweifen (herumstreichen) vagabundar sich herumtreiben vagabundar sich umhertreiben vagabundar streichen* (herum�) vagabundar strolchen vagabundar umherirren vagabundar vagabundieren vagabundar: vag(abund)ar tippeln vagabunde unstet(ig) (umherirrend) vagabundo Bummler,�in* (Landstreicher) vagabundo hergelaufener Kerl: fig vagabundo Herumtreiber vagabundo Landstreicher vagabundo Pennbruder* vagabundo Strolch vagabundo Stromer vagabundo Vagabund vagabundos (Pl) fahrendes Volk vagar herum/streichen,�streifen vagar schlendern vagar umherschleichen vagar vi schweifen vagar vi umgehen vagar (circa) umherirren vagar circum/circa vt umschleichen vagar per vt durchschweifen vagar: errar/vagar per durchirren vagar: passar/vagar a transverso durchstreifen vagar: vag(abund)ar tippeln vage dunkel* (unbestimmt) vage schattenhaft vage unbestimmt (unklar) vage undeutlich (unklar) vage vag vage Adj verschwommen vage fig dämmerig vage fig nebelhaft vage fig verwaschen vagemente andeutungsweise vagina Mutterscheide vagina Scheide (Mutter�) vagitate Verschwommenheit* vaina Futteral (Scheide) vaina Halfter (Pistolen�) vaina Scheide vaina (de spada) Degenscheide vaina de cultello Messerscheide vaina de umbrella Schirmfutteral vaina protective Schutzhülle* vale! vale! vale�nihil Nichtsnutz* valente beherzt valente brav valente mannhaft (tapfer) valente streitbar* (tapfer) valente tapfer valente Chem wertig valentia Beherztheit valentia Mannhaftigkeit valentia Tapferkeit valentia Chem Wertigkeit valer gelten valer Geltung haben valer taugen valer wert sein valer absolutemente nihil keinen Deut* wert sein valer le pena sich bezahlt machen valer le pena sich der Mühe verlohnen valer le pena sich rentieren valer nihil kein Schuß Pulver wert sein valer pro zutreffen auf valer: facer valer geltend machen valer: facer valer zur Geltung bringen valer: il non vale le pena es lohnt sich nicht valer: illo vale nihil es ist nichts wert valer: isto non vale le pena; resp.: isto non merita un parola das ist nicht der Mühe Rede wert valer; facer se ~ sich bewähren valeriana Baldrian valetudinari siech (kränkelnd) valge krummbeinig (säbelbeinig) valge säbelbeinig validar für gültig erklären validar rechtskräftig machen valide arbeitsfähig valide bündig (bindend) valide erwerbsfähig valide gültig valide rechtsgültig valide rechtskräftig valide stichhaltig valide triftig (Grund) valide: esser valide gelten (gültig sein) valide: non valide ungültig validitate Geltung (Gültigkeit) validitate Gültigkeit validitate Rechtsgültigkeit validitate Statthaftigkeit (Gültigkeit) validitate Stichhaltigkeit validitate; de ~ general allgemeingültig valiente weidlich valise (F) Handkoffer* valise (F) Koffer* (Hand�) valise (F) Reisekoffer* (klein) valisetta Stadtkoffer valkyria Walküre vallar einzäunen vallata Grund (Tal) vallata Kessel (Tal) vallata Tal vallata: (fundo de) vallata Tal/kessel,�landschaft vallata: valle/vallata transversal Seitental vallation Einzäunung (Wall) valle Grund (Tal) valle Tal valle Geogr Mulde valle de lacrimas Jammertal valle: a valle flußabwärts valle: a valle stromabwärts valle: a valle tal(ab)wärts valle: a valle talwärts valle: a valle unterhalb (Fluß) valle: valle/vallata transversal Seitental valle; a ~ bergab vallea Tal vallo Einzäunung (Wall) vallo Schutzwehr (Wall) vallo Wall vallo Wehr (Bollwerk) vallo (de terra) Erdwall vallo circular Ringmauer valor Gehalt* (Wert) valor Geltung valor Papier (Wert�) valor Wert valor approximative Annäherungswert valor artistic Kunstwert valor assecurate Versicherungswert valor declarate Wertangabe valor del rendimento/producto Nutzungswert valor inter collectionistas Liebhaberwert valor intrinsec reiner Wert valor limite Grenzwert valor militar Kampfwert valor monetari/numerari Münzwährung valor nominal Nennwert valor nominal Nominalwert valor normal Buchwert valor numeric Zahlenwert valor nutritive Nährwert valor quotate Bursa Kurswert valor real Realwert valor real/effective Sachwert valor realisabile Verkaufswert valor total/global Gesamtwert valor: alte valor Kostbarkeit valor: de alte valor/tenor hochwertig valor: de grande valor fig gehalt/reich,�voll valor: de pauc valor geringwertig valor: de valor constante wertbeständig valor: pauc/nulle valor Unwert valor: que ha plen valor; de valor integral vollwertig valor: sin (alcun) valor wertlos valor: sin valor ungültig valor: sin valor fig gehaltlos valor: sin valor fig inhalt(s)/leer,�los valores Pl Effekten valores Pl Wertpapiere valores de (un) mina Pl Kuxe valores postal Pl Wertzeichen valorisar auswerten* valorisar verwerten valorisation Auswertung* valorisation Leistungssteigerung valorisation Verwertung valorisation Wertsteigerung valorose tapfer valuta Valuta valuta Währung valuta: curso/valuta del papiro moneta Papierwährung valutabile abschätzbar valutar abschätzen valutar bewerten* valutar schätzen valutar taxieren valutar werten valutation Abschätzen valutation Bewertung valutation Schätzung valutation Taxierung valutation Wertung valutation Werturteil valutation del fortuna benes Vermögensabschätzung valva Klappe (Tisch� usw) valva Techn, Bot Ventil valva: valva/battente (de porta) Türflügel valvula (Radio) Röhre valvula Faßhahn valvula Luftklappe valvula Anat Klappe valvula Techn, Bot Ventil valvula Techn Hahn valvula (del aqua) Wasserhahn* valvula de admission Drosselventil valvula de admission/immission Einlaßventil* valvula de aere Windklappe valvula de aspiration Ansaugventil valvula de aspiration Saugklappe valvula de aspiration Saugventil valvula de compensation Ausgleichsventil valvula de escappamento Auspuffklappe valvula de gas Gashahn* valvula de pede/fundo Bodenventil (der Luftpumpe) valvula de pede/fundo Fußventil valvula de regulation Regulierklappe valvula de securitate Sicherheitsventil valvula del corde Herzklappe valvula detectori Audionröhre (Radio) valvula purgatori/discargatori Ablaßhahn valvula strangulatori/de strangulation Drosselklappe* valvula: clave/valvula (de un tubo de estufa) Ofenklappe valvula: de un valvula (Radio) Einröhren�* valvula: tubo/valvula a duo grillias (Radio) Zweigitterröhre vamos! auf! vamos! fort! vamos! frisch auf! vamos! hinweg!: vamos! los! vampir Blutsauger vampir Vampir van aussichtslos* van eitel (vergebl.) van fromm (Wunsch) van nichtig van unnütz van vergeblich* van wesenlos van zwecklos van fig leer van: in van umsonst (vergebens) van: in van vergebens* van: in van Adv vergeblich* vanadium Vanadin, Vanadium vandalic vandalisch vandalismo Vandalismus vandalismo Zerstörungswut vandalo Vandale vanello Kiebitz vangloria Dünkel vangloria Ruhmredigkeit vangloriar: vantar/vangloriar se prahlen (mit: de) vangloriar: vantar/vangloriar se (de) sich rühmen (Gen.) vangloriose dünkelhaft vangloriose ruhmredig vanglorioso Protz vanguard: (a)vanguarda Vorhut vanguarda: (a)vanguarda (de cavalleria) Vortrab vanguarda: (capite de) vanguarda Mil Spitze vanilla Vanille vanillate mit Vanillegeschmack vanitate Eitelkeit vanitate Hoffart vanitate Nichtigkeit* (Eitelkeit) vanitate Vergeblichkeit vanitate Zwecklosigkeit vanitate fig Leere vanitose eingebildet (dünkelhaft) vanitose eitel (eingebildet) vanitose hoffärtig vanitose naseweis (dünkelhaft) vanitoso Gernegroß vanmente vergebens* vannar schwingen (Getreide) vannar worfeln vannatura Spreu* vannero Flechter (Korb�) vanno Getreide/schaufel,�schwinge vanno Schwinge (Getreide�) vanno Wanne (Getreide�) vantar anpreisen* vantar herausstreichen (rühmen) vantar preisen vantar rühmen vantar se angeben (prahlen) vantar se dicktun vantar se renommieren (mit: de) vantar se vi fig aufschneiden vantar se de alique mit et. großtun vantar se de alique in presentia de alicuno j�m et. vorprahlen vantar: vantar/honorar se de sich et. einbilden auf vantar: vantar/vangloriar se prahlen (mit: de) vantar: vantar/vangloriar se (de) sich rühmen (Gen.) vantardo Prahler vantator: vantator(i) prahlerisch vantatori: vantator(i) prahlerisch vanteria Angabe (Prahlerei) vanteria Angeberei* vanteria Aufschneidererei vanteria Prahlerei vanteria Su renommieren vapor Beschlag* (Dampf) vapor Dampf vapor Dunst vapor Schwaden (Dunst) (spisse; calde); vapor (calde) Brodem vapor a helice Schraubendampfer vapor de aqua Wasserdampf vapor de escappamento Abdampf vapor de pisca Fischdampfer vapor rapide grande velocitate Schnelldampfer vapor: (nave a) vapor Schiff (Dampf�) vapor: (nave a) vapor pro passageros/viagiatores¡Error! Marcador no definido. Personendampfer vapor: a tote vapor mit Volldampf vapor: batello/vapor a rotas Raddampfer vapor: fumo/vapor dense/spisse Qualm vapor; (nave a) ~ Dampfer vapor; a/per ~ mit Dampfkraft vaporisar (Schall) abdämpfen vaporisar: evaporar/vaporisar se vi verduften vaporisation Verdampfung vaporisation Verdunstung vaporisation Zerstäubung vaporisatior Parfümzerstäuber vaporisator Zerstäuber vaporose dampfig vaporose dunstig vaporose Mal duftig vaporositate Verschwommenheit* var krummbeinig (x�beinig) variabile unbeständig variabile veränderlich variabile wandelbar variabile wechselnd variabile wetterwendisch variabile Gram abänderlich variabilitate Unbeständigkeit variabilitate Veränderlichkeit variante Lesart (abweichend) variante Variante variar abwandeln variar abwechseln variar variieren variar vermannigfachen variar wechseln (Speisen) variate abwechselnd variate vielartig variate wechselvoll variation Abartung variation Abwechslung variation Variation variation Vermannigfachung variation Veränderung variation Wechsel* (Veränderung) variation de temperatura Temperaturschwankung varice Krampfader varicella (Sg) Windpocken (Pl) varicella Pocke (Windpocken) varicella Med Wasserpocken varie allerhand varie mannig/fach,�faltig varie vielseitig (Geist) varie Adj verschieden varietate Abart varietate Mannigfaltigkeit varietate Spielart (Abart) varietate Varietät varietate Verschiedenheit varietate Viel/falt,�fältigkeit varietate Vielerlei varietate Vielseitigkeit varietate de colores Buntheit varietates (Pl) Verschiedenes variola (Pl) Blattern variola Med Pocke variolose blatternarbig variolose pockenartig variolose pockenkrank vascelliero Tellerbrett vascello Schiff (Kriegs�) vascello Mar Fahrzeug vascello de combatto Schlachtschiff vascello: vascello/nave de tres mastes Mar Dreimaster vascular Adj Gefäß* vasculiero Tellerbrett vasculo Anat, Bot Gefäß* vasculo biliari Gallengefäß vasculo cutanee Hautgefäß vasculo in argilla Tongeschirr vasculo sacrate Altargerät vasculo: lavar le plattos/vasculos das Geschirr abwaschen vasculos Geschirr (Tisch�) vasculos (Pl) de tabula Tafelgeschirr vasculose gefäßreich vaselina Vaseline vaso Gefäß* vaso Scherbe* (sdt. Dial.: Topf) vaso Vase vaso capillar Haargefäß vaso de haurir Schöpf/gefäß,�geschirr vaso de nocte Geschirr (Nacht�) vaso de nocte Nachtgeschirr vaso de nocte Nachttopf vaso de/a flores Blumenvase vaso graduate Techn Meßgefäß vaso lacrimal/lacrimatori Tränenkrug vaso sacr(at)e Opfergefäß vaso sacrate Altargerät vaso sacrate Rel Meßgefäß vaso sanguinee/sanguinari Blutgefäß* vaso: grande vaso Humpen vasos sacrate (de un ecclesia) Pl Kirchengeräte vassallage Lehensdienst vassallage Lehenspflicht (des Lehensmannes) vassallage Vasallen/schaft,�tum vassallo Dienstmann (Vasall) vassallo Lehensmann vassallo: vassall/o,�a Vasall,�in vastar in foco e sanguine sengen und brennen vaste geräumig vaste hochfliegend (Plan) vaste umfassend vaste vielseitig (Geist) vaste weit (umfassend) vaste weitläufig vaste weitreichend vaste Adj weitgehend vastemente Adv weit vastitate Geräumigkeit vatican vatikanisch Vaticano Vatikan vaudeville (F) Singspiel vauvau! wauwau! vecte Balken* (Hebebaum, Balkenriegel) vecte Brechstange* vecte Waagebalken vectura Wagen m vectura lateral/supplementari Beiwagen* (Motorrad) vectura utilitari Kleinwagen vectura: auto/vectura particular Privatwagen vectura: carro/vectura coperte Planwagen vectura: vectura/auto de tourismo = u Tourenwagen vecturetta Kleinwagen vecturetta de pupa Puppenwagen vecturetta: cochi¡Error! Marcador no definido. vecturetta (con) cabina Kabinenroller vegetabile vegetabilisch vegetal Gewächs* vegetal: vegetal/fructo sarculate/arate Hackfrucht vegetales Pl Pflanze vegetales Pl Vegetabilien vegetar dahinleben vegetar drauflosleben* vegetar vegetieren vegetarian fleischlos (Essen) vegetarian vegetarisch vegetarianismo Vegetar(ian)ismus vegetariano Vegetarier vegetariano: vegetarian/o,�a Rohköstler,�in vegetation Vegetation vegetation Bot Wachstum vegetation (del plantas) Pflanzen/wuchs,�wachstum vegetation arboree Baumbestand vegetation arboree Baumwuchs vegetation rapide Bot Wucherung vehemente heftig (stürmisch) vehemente ungestüm vehemente fig hitzig vehemente fig wuchtig vehementia Heftigkeit vehementia Ungestüm vehicular vt anrollen vehicular vt hinfahren vehicular via vt fortfahren (wegschaffen) vehiculo Fahrzeug vehiculo Fuhrwerk vehiculo Gefährt vehiculo Vehikel vehiculo (omnibus) a dupl(ic)e application/uso (ferroviari e stratal o rail�strata) Zweiwegefahrzeug vehiculo a motor Motorfahrzeug vehiculo amphibic Zwitterfahrzeug vehiculo particular Privatfahrzeug vehiculo utilitari Nutzfahrzeug vehiculo: vehiculo/omnibus a duo etages (Auto) Zweidecker vela Segel vela de proa Bugsprietsegel vela de trinchetto Focksegel vela: a plen velas mit vollen Segeln vela: cambiar le velas die Segel umlegen vela: facer vela segeln (nach: pro) vela: ir a vela segeln vela: poner al vela unter Segel gehen vela: preste a facer vela segel/fertig,�klar velamento fig Einkleidung velar umhüllen (verbergend) velar umschleiern velar verhüllen* (Anstößiges) velar verschleiern velar fig einkleiden velas (Pl) Segelwerk* velate verblümt velate versteckt* (Anspielung, Vorwurf) velate; voce ~ belegte Stimme velero Segelmacher velia Wache (Wachbleiben) velia funebre Totenwache velia: velia/vigilia de nocte Nachtwache veliar aufbleiben (wachen) veliar aufsitzen (wachen) veliar bewachen veliar Nachtwache halten veliar wach sein veliar wachen (über: super) veliar (alicuno) Totenwache halten veliar (super) achtgeben, achthaben (wachen über) veliar a sorgen (wachen über) veliar presso un malado bei e�m Kranken wachen veliero Segelschiff veliero Segler* (Schiff) veliero rapide/veloce Schnellsegler velleitate Anwandlung (Laune usw) velleitose flatterhaft velo Schleier velo de bruma Nebelschleier velo de lucto Trauerflor* velo de lucto Trauerschleier velo del palato Gaumensegel velo del palato Hintergaumen velo nebulose/brumose Nebelschleier velo nuptial Brautschleier velo: prender le velo ins Kloster gehen (Nonnen) velo: sin detornos/velo Adv unverblümt* veloce geschwind veloce schnell veloce: (de pede) veloce/legier¡Error! Marcador no definido. schnellfüßig velocipede Fahrrad velocitate Fahrt (Geschwindigkeit) velocitate Gang (Auto) velocitate Geschwindigkeit velocitate Schnelle* velocitate Schnelligkeit velocitate Techn Tempo velocitate (de marcha¡Error! Marcador no definido.) Fahrgeschwindigkeit velocitate ascensional Steiggeschwindigkeit velocitate de rotation Umlaufsgeschwindigkeit velocitate de volo Fluggeschwindigkeit velocitate del lumine Lichtgeschwindigkeit velocitate del sono Schallgeschwindigkeit velocitate folle/vertiginose Raserei (schnelles Fahren) velocitate horari Stundengeschwindigkeit velocitate initial Anfangsgeschwindigkeit velocitate maxime Höchstgeschwindigkeit velocitate maxime/maximal Maximalgeschwindigkeit velocitate supersonic/ultrasonor Überschallgeschwindigkeit velocitate: passar al velocitate inferior (Auto) e�n Gang zurückschalten velocitate: prime secunde velocitate erster zweiter Gang velocitate: propeller le motor a tote velocitate Vollgas geben velocitate: rapiditate/velocitate Flüchtigkeit* velodromo Radfahrbahn velodromo Radrennbahn velodromo Rennbahn (f. Fahrräder) vena Ader* vena Blutader vena Erzader* vena Erzgang vena Gang (Erz�) vena Maser (im Holz) vena Vene vena frontal Stirnader vena ranin Anat Froschader vena; haber un ~ poetic poetisch angehaucht sein venabulo Jagdspieß venal (fig bestechlich) feil* venal bestechlich venal käuflich (bestechlich) venalitate Bestechlichkeit venalitate Käuflichkeit venar jagen venar ädern venate gemasert venate geädert venate maserig (Holz) venation Hetze (Jagd) venation Wildbret* venation: chassa¡Error! Marcador no definido./venation grosse Edelwild* venator Weidmann venatura Geäder venatura Maserung vender (verkaufen) ablassen vender (Waren) abstoßen vender debitieren vender umsetzen vender verkaufen vender vertreiben (Ware) vender Hdl an den Mann bringen vender a precio vil verramschen vender a precio vil verschachern* vender a precio vil Hdl schleudern vender a precio vil/bassissime Hdl verschleudern* vender a qualcunque precio losschlagen (Ware) vender al antiqualieros vertrödeln* (verkaufen) vender al detalio detaillieren vender al detalio a precio vil verschleißen* vender al plus offerente meistbietend verkaufen vender bibitas (al detalio) ausschenken (verkaufen) vender catto pro lepore j�m ein X für ein U vormachen vender infra le precios unterbieten vender se (facilemente) Absatz* finden: vender se a un precio rationabile erschwinglich sein vender se ben (Ware) gut gehen* vender su anima (al diabolo) sich dem Teufel verschreiben vender: a vender feil* vender: esser vendite in auction in auction (public) unter den Hammer kommen bringen) vender: haber a vender führen* (Waren) vender: non vender se liegenbleiben (Waren) vendetta (I) Blutrache vendibile (Ware) absetzbar vendibile absatzfähig* vendibile verkäuflich vendibile Hdl umsetzbar vendibile: esser vendibile presso alicuno bei j�m vorrätig sein vendit/or,�rice de ovos Eierhändler,�in vendita (Verkauf) Abgang vendita (Verkauf) Abnahme* vendita (Verkauf) Absatz* vendita Debit vendita Verkauf vendita Vertreibung (Waren) vendita Vertrieb (Verkauf) vendita Warenabsatz vendita al auction Verauktionierung vendita al detalio Stückverkauf vendita al detalio Verschleiß* (Verkauf) vendita al numero Einzelverkauf (Zeitungen) vendita ambulante Hausierhandel vendita anticipate Vorverkauf vendita compulsori/fortiate Zwangsverkauf vendita de bibitas (al detalio) Ausschank* vendita de bibitas/bibituras (al detalio) Schank(betrieb) vendita de reclamo/propaganda (Verkaufs�) Aktion vendita exclusive Alleinverkauf vendita in grande quantitates Massenabsatz vendita intermedie Zwischenverkauf vendita public Auktion vendita saisonal [ai = e Saisonausverkauf* vendita total/exceptional Ausverkauf* vendita: de bon vendita Hdl zugkräftig vendita: de vendita facile fig gangbar vendita: in vendita feil* vendita: in vendita in omne librerias zu haben in allen Buchhandlungen vendita: poner in vendita feil* bieten vendita; in ~ erhältlich venditor ambulante Ausrufer* (Straßenhändler) venditor ambulante Händler,�in (Hausierer) venditor ambulante Kolporteur venditor ambulante Straßenhändler venditor mercante de legumines Gemüsehändler venditor: mercator/venditor de pelles Fellhändler venditor: vendit/or,�rice Händler,�in (Verkäufer) venditor: vendit/or,�rice Verkäuf/er,�in venditor: vendit/or,�rice ambulante Hausierer,�in venditor: vendit/or,�rice de jornales Zeitungsverkäufer,�in venditrice Ladenmädchen veneficio Vergiftung veneno Gift* veneno de serpente Schlangengift veneno pro rattos Rattengift* veneno sagittari Pfeilgift veneno voluptuari Genußgift veneno: veneno/virus cadaveric Leichengift venenose giftig venenositate Giftigkeit venerabile ehrfurchtgebietend venerabile ehrwürdig venerabile verehrungswürdig* venerabilitate Ehrwürdigkeit venerande ehrwürdig venerar heilighalten venerar verehren veneration Ehrfurcht veneration Verehrung* veneratissime hochverehrt venerdi Freitag Venerdi Sancte Karfreitag venerdi: le venerdi freitags Venere Abendstern* Venere Morgenstern* Venere Venus veneree venerisch veneria Jagd veneria Jagdwesen veneria Jägerei veneria Weidwerk vengiantia: (re)vengiantia¡Error! Marcador no definido. Revanche* vengiantia: critar vengiantia nach Rache schreien vengiantia¡Error! Marcador no definido. Ahndung* vengiantia¡Error! Marcador no definido. Rache vengiantia¡Error! Marcador no definido. Vergeltung* vengiantia¡Error! Marcador no definido. de morte Blutrache vengiar: (re)vengiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. se sich revanchieren vengiar: vengiar/vindicar se de sich rächen für vengiar: vengiar¡Error! Marcador no definido./vindicar se de vergelten* (Untat) vengiar: vindicar/vengiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. se Rache nehmen vengiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. (tadeln) (rächen) vengiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. rächen vengiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. se de alicuno j�n et. entgelten lassen vengiator: vengiat/or,�rice¡Error! Marcador no definido. Rächer,�in veni (a hic)! herbei! veni (a) hic! komm her! veni hic! nur heran! veni; ille ~ de arrivar er ist eben angekommen venia Nachsicht venial erläßlich (Sünde) venial: peccato venial verzeihliche Sünde veniente kommend veniente (a) hic/ci auf dem Herwege venir (von: de) herkommen venir anwandeln* venir kommen venir (a) cercar/prender abholen venir a basso fig herunterkommen venir a proposito zustatten kommen venir a proposito fig rufen wie gerufen kommen venir a proposito fig sich gut fügen venir a saper se herauskommen (entdeckt werden) venir a tempore zurechtkommen venir al incontro (de) entgegenkommen venir al luce herauskommen (entdeckt werden) venir al luce zutage kommen venir al manos aneinander geraten venir al manos aneinandergeraten (handgemein werden) venir al manos zusammengeraten (in Streit geraten) venir al mundo das Licht der Welt erblicken venir como un flecha¡Error! Marcador no definido./sagitta; venir in haste e furia angeschossen kommen venir con mitkommen venir currente angelaufen kommen venir foras sich hervortun venir foras zum Durchbruch* kommen venir habitar fig hineinziehen venir hic herreisen venir in mente einkommen (einfallen) venir in mente in Erinnerung* kommen venir post nachkommen venir ruitosemente daherrauschen venir saltante angesprungen kommen venir tarde/post(ea) nachhinken venir verso zukommen venir volante angeflogen kommen venir: (non) venir a proposito fig (nicht) hierher gehören venir: facer venir kommen lassen venir: facer venir (a) hinbestellen venir: facer venir alicuno nach j�m et. schicken venir: haber venite dasein (gekommen sein) venir: io veni con (te) ich komme mit (dir) venir: non (re)venir fortbleiben venir: non venir wegbleiben venir: precar invitar alicuno (de) venir j�n herbemühen venir: precar/peter de venir herbitten venir: prender se le pena de venir sich herbemühen venir: si venirea alicuno sollte jem. kommen venir: vice venir anstatt zu kommen venir; non ~ ausbleiben venita Hergang venita Herweg venita n Kommen venose geädert venose venös ventaliar a j�m Luft zuwehen ventalio Fächer ventalio Wedel (Fächer) ventar: il venta vento es windet ventetto Lüftchen ventilar ausdünsten lassen ventilar auslüften ventilar durchlüften ventilar entlüften ventilar lüften ventilar ventilieren ventilar wedeln ventilate: vent/ilate,�ose zugig ventilation Auslüftung ventilation Durchlüften ventilation Lüftung ventilation Luftzufuhr ventilation Ventilation ventilation Zugluft ventilator Gebläse ventilator Lüfter ventilator Ventilator ventilator aspirante Saugventilator vento Wind vento (al raso) del solo Bodenwind vento alisee Passatwind* vento ascendente Aufwind vento contrari Gegenwind vento de detra Rückenwind vento de est Ostwind vento de west Westwind vento del disgelo Tauwind vento del nord Nordwind vento del sud Südwind vento descendente Abwind vento in poppa Mar Rückenwind vento violente Sturmwind vento vorticose Wirbelwind* vento: al mercede del vento Mar dem Wind preisgegeben vento: como le vento mit Windeseile vento: exposite al vento windig (Stelle) vento: facer se vento zufächeln sich Luft vento: facer vento windig sein vento: facer vento a zuwehen vento: jectar al vento in den Wind schlagen vento: parlar al vento in den Wind reden vento: rumpite per le vento windbrüchig vento: vento/brisa de mar Seewind ventosa Schröpfkopf ventose windig ventose: vent/ilate,�ose zugig ventrata Wurf* (die jungen Tiere) ventre (fam Bauch) Ranzen ventre Bauch* ventre Leib (Bauch) ventre: grosse ventre fam Fettwanst ventriculo Vorkammer (Herz) ventriculo del corde Herzkammer ventriera Leibbinde ventriloquo Bauchredner ventrute bauchig* ventrute dickbäuchig ventrute dickwanstig* ventruto Dickwanst* ventruto Pers Fettwanst Venus Abendstern* Venus Morgenstern* Venus Venus ver alleinseligmachend* (Kirche) ver bar (offen) ver echt (wahr) ver getreu(lich)* (wahrhaft) ver leibhaft(ig) (wirklich) ver richtig (wirklich) ver wahr ver wirklich ver Adj eigentlich* ver: a dicer ver um die Wahrheit zu sagen ver: de primavera/ver(no) Adj Frühlings� ver: il es ver Adv zwar (allerdings) ver: non ver? (Prov.) gelt! ver: non ver? nicht wahr? ver: si ver como io vive so wahr ich lebe ver: un ver homine ein ganzer Mann ver: ver(no) Frühling verace wahrhaft(ig) verace wahrheitsliebend veracitate Wahrhaftigkeit veracitate Wahrheitsliebe veranda Veranda verbal mündlich verbasco Bot Königskerze verbena Bot Eisenkraut verbenaceas eisenkrautartige Pflanzen verberar peitschen verberar schlagen (geißeln) verbo Tätigkeitswort verbo Verb verbo Gram Satzaussage verbo Gram Zeitwort Verbo Rel Wort verbo auxiliar Hilfsverb verbose phrasenhaft* verbose weitschweifig verbose wortreich verbose zungenfertig verbositate Geschwätzigkeit (Wortschwall) verbositate Redefluß* verbositate Weitschweifigkeit verbositate Wortreichtum verbositate Zungenfertigkeit verdastre grünlich verde grün verde herb (Wein) verde n Grün (Farbe) verde n Grüne verde clar hellgrün verde como le herba grasgrün* verdear grün werden verdear grünen verdemar meergrün verdescer: (re)verdescer grünen verdicto Ausspruch (Wahrspruch) verdicto Rechtsspruch verdicto Richterspruch verdicto Spruch verdicto Urteilsspruch verdicto Wahrspruch verdicto de non culpabilitate Frei/sprechung*,�spruch verdiero Garten (Obst�) verdiero Obstgarten verdigris Grünspan* verdor Herb/e,�heit (Wein) verdura Gemüse verdura Suppengrün* verdura Kochk Grün (a. Felder u. Bäume) verdura Kochk Grüne vere Adv zwar (allerdings) verger sich hinneigen (zu) vergonia Beschämung vergonia Blamage (Schande) vergonia Scham vergonia Schande vergonia Schimpf (Schmach) vergonia Schmach vergonia Verschämtheit vergonia: (fi,) habe vergonia! schäme dich! vergonia: facer vergonia ad alicuno j�m Schande machen vergonia: haber vergonia sich schämen vergonia: morir de vergonia sich zu Tode schämen vergonia: vergonia! pfui Teufel! vergonia; haber multe ~ sich in Grund und Boden schämen vergoniose beschämend vergoniose schandbar vergoniose schimpflich vergoniose schmachvoll vergoniose schmählich vergoniose verschämt vergoniose; render ~ beschämen vergoniosemente mit Schimpf und Schande veridic getreu(lich)* (wahrhaft) veridic wahrhaft(ig) veridic wahrheitsliebend veridic zuverlässig veridic fig ungeschminkt* veridicitate Wahrhaftigkeit veridicitate Zuverlässigkeit verificar nachprüfen verificar nachsehen (prüfen) verificar nachzählen verificar prüfen (nach�) verificar überprüfen verificar Vb eichen* verificar se sich herausstellen verificar un calculo/conto nachrechnen verificar un mesura nachmessen verificar vider, si/an nachsehen, ob verification Nachprüfung verification Prüfung verification Überprüfung verification n Eichen* verification de contos Gegenrechnung verification del scrutinio Stimmenprüfung verificator de(l) pesos e mesuras Eichmeister verisimile wahrscheinlich verisimilemente Adv wahrscheinlich verisimilitude Wahrscheinlichkeit veritate Wahrheit veritate banal/trivial Binsenwahrheit veritate: a dicer le veritate Adv eigentlich* veritate: in veritate fürwahr veritate: in veritate Adv zwar (allerdings) veritate: le pur veritate! heraus mit der Sprache! veritate: pro dicer le veritate Adv zwar (allerdings) veritate; le pur ~ bitterer Ernst verme Made verme Wurm verme auricular Ohrwurm* verme de farina Mehlkäfer verme de farina Mehlwurm verme de ligno Holzwurm verme de seta Seidenraupe* verme de seta Seidenspinner* (Wurm) verme de terra Regenwurm verme lucente Glühwurm verme solitari Bandwurm verme: mangiate¡Error! Marcador no definido. per le vermes wurmstichig* vermente allerdings (einschränkend) vermente fürwahr vermente wahrlich vermente Adv wirklich vermente surprendente geradezu erstaunlich vermente: vermente Adv zwar (allerdings) vermente: vermente! Adv wahrhaft(ig) vermente: vermente? nanu? vermes (Pl) Gewürm (Kriechtiere) vermicelli (I) Pl Fadennudeln* vermicida Wurmmittel vermicular wurmähnlich vermiforme wurmförmig vermifuge wurmabtreibend vermifugo Wurmmittel vermina Geschmeiß* vermina Gewürm (Ungeziefer) verminose madig vermose wurmstichig* (Früchte) vermut Wermut (Wein) vernal Adj Frühlings� vernissar anstreichen (mit Firnis) vernissar firnissen vernissar glasieren* vernissar lackieren vernissar mit Firnis überstreichen vernissar fig tünchen vernissator Anstreicher* vernissator Lackierer vernissatura Lackierung vernissatura: pictura/vernissatura protective Schutzanstrich vernisse (Firnis) Anstrich* vernisse Firnis vernisse Glasur vernisse Lack (Firnis) vernisse fig Tünche vernisse ad le ungues Nagellack* verno Lenz verno: de primavera/ver(no) Adj Frühlings� verno: ver(no) Frühling vero halt vero Adv zwar (allerdings) vero: on pote vero facer nihil man kann halt nichts machen veronica Bot Ehrenpreis verre Eber (zahmer) verre: porco/verre salvage Zool Keiler verres (Pl) salvage Schwarzwild verruca Warze verrucose warzig versar abgießen versar super beschütten versar sur aufgießen versar: jectar/versar (sur) aufschütten versate Adj eingearbeitet versate Adj erfahren* (geübt) versate fig sattelfest versate (in) versiert versate (in) Adj beschlagen versate in kundig (sachverständig) versate in fig heimisch in versate in le Biblia bibelfest versate in le materia sachkundig versate in lectura belesen versate: multo instruite/versate kenntnisreich versate: pauco versate (in) unbewandert* versate; esser ~ in beherrschen (Wissen) versate; esser ~ in bewandert sein in versate; esser ~ in sich auskennen* in versatile schmiegsam (geistig) versatile sprunghaft versatile unstet(ig) versatile wankelmütig versatile fig geschmeidig versatilitate Geschmeidigkeit versatilitate Schmiegsamkeit versatilitate Wankelmut versato Kenner versetto Spruch (Bibel�) versetto Vers (Bibel) versetto Verschen versetto biblic Bibelspruch versificar in Verse bringen versification Versbau versificator Dichterling versificator Versemacher version Fassung* (deutsche usw) version Lesart version Version verso (Liebe usw gegen* j�n) verso (Typ Blatt) Rückseite verso auf* (gegen) verso auf* (zeitlich) verso gegen* (Richtung, Zeit) verso hinzu (gegen) verso nach (Richtung) verso um (gegen) verso Vers verso zu (in der Richtung nach j�m od. nach et.) verso burlesc Knüttelvers* verso domo/casa heimwärts verso est ostwärts verso iste/ille/celle loco dahin verso isto darauflos verso le zum = zu dem verso le alto aufwärts verso le alto empor verso le alto hinauf verso le celo himmelwärts verso le est nach Osten verso le exterior hinaus verso le mar laco seewärts verso le nord nach Norden hin verso le nord nach Norden zu verso le sud südwärts verso le vento windwärts verso le vespere auf* den Abend verso le west/occidente westwärts verso sex horas um die 6. Stunde verso: a/verso basso/infra unterwärts verso: impeller/pulsar verso hindrängen zu verso: mitter/poner in verso in Verse bringen versos leonin leonische Verse versos; facer ~ dichten* (Verse) vertebra Anat Wirbel vertebra cervical Anat Halswirbel vertebra dorsal Rückenwirbel vertebrato Wirbeltier verter herumdrehen verter umschlagen* (wenden) verter umwenden verter wenden verter zukehren verter vt drehen verter (super) übergießen verter (verso) zuwenden verter se vi sich drehen verter: tornar/verter se (a) sich zuwenden vertical lotrecht vertical scheitelrecht vertical senkrecht vertical vertikal vertical: poner vertical steil stellen vertice Gipfel vertice Scheitel vertice Scheitelpunkt vertice Wipfel vertice Wirbel (Schädel) verticillate Bot quirlförmig verticillo Bot Quirl* vertigine Drehkrankheit vertigine Dusel (Schwindel) vertigine Koller* (Tierheilk.) vertigine Schwindel vertigine Taumel (Schwindel) vertigine Wirbel (Schwindel) vertigine: dar le vertigine schwindelig machen vertigine: esser subjecte a vertigines leicht schwindelig werden vertigine: haber vertigines schwindelig werden; schwindelig sein vertigine: haber vertigines schwindeln vertigine: non haber subjecte a vertigines schwindelfrei sein vertigine: que da le vertigines schwindelig vertigine; haber le ~ duseln (schwindlig sein) vertiginose schwindelerregend vertiginose schwindelig (schwindelerregend) vertiginose schwindelnd vertiginose taumelig vertreten: vertreten bei Vaterstelle verve fig Würze verve: sin verve (F) schwunglos vesica (Harn�) Blase vesica (urinari) Harnblase vesica biliari Gallenblase vesica de pisce Fischblase vesica de porco Schweinsblase vesica natatori Luftblase (Fisch) vesica natatori Schwimmblase vesical Blasen� (in Zssgn., meistens in Med, Adj) vesicante Zugpflaster vesicante Med blasenziehend vesicante Med Zugmittel vesicatorio Blasenpflaster vesicula (Gallen�) Blase vesicula Med Bläschen vesicula (de sanguine) Blutblase vespa Wespe vespa Wespe vesperal Adj abendlich vesperas (Pl) Vesper vesperas Abendandacht vespere Abend vespere de hiberno Winterabend vespere del vita Lebensabend (poet.) vespere: iste vespere heute abend vespere; iste ~ heute abend vespere; le ~ des Abends vespere; verso le ~ Adv abendlich vespertilion Fledermaus vespertin Adj abendlich vespiario Wespennest vestacios Pl fam Klamotten veste Joppe* (Arbeit, Sport) veste catranate Teerjacke veste de chassa¡Error! Marcador no definido. Jagdjoppe* veste supere Überkleid veste: cambiar su vestes sich umkleiden veste: vest/e,�imento Kleid vestiario (Kleider) Ablage vestiario Ankleide/raum,�zimmer* (Garderobe) vestiario Aufbewahrungs/ort,�raum (Café usw) vestiario Auskleideraum vestiario Garderobe vestiario Kleiderablage vestiario Umkleideraum vestibulo Diele (Hausflur) vestibulo Flur* (Haus�) vestibulo Hausflur vestibulo Vestibül vestibulo Vorhalle vestibulo Vorhof* (Herz) vestibulo Vorplatz (Hausflur) vestibulo Vorraum vestigio Fuß/spur,�stapfe* vestigio Spur vestimento Aufzug (Gewand) vestimento Gewand vestimento Kleidungsstück vestimento(s) Bekleidung (Kleider) vestimento: cambiar le vestimentos (de) umkleiden vestimento: facer/(con)suer vestimentos schneidern vestimento: vest/e,�imento Kleid vestimentos (Pl) Kleidung vestimentos (Pl) Zeug (Kleidung) vestimentos de hiberno Pl Wintersachen vestimentos de material guast(at)e Altmaterialerfassung (Altstoffsammlung) vestir (Kleidung) sich tragen vestir ankleiden vestir einkleiden vestir kleiden vestir minutiosemente recercatemente schniegeln* vestir se (Kleider) sich anziehen vestir se sin gusto fig sich auftakeln* vestir: vestite minutiosissimo geschniegelt und gebügelt vestite de angetan mit vestite de blanco weißgekleidet vestite de frac(k) befrackt* vestite: curte vestite leichtgeschürzt vestite; esser ~ de anhaben (Kleider) vestito de homine Herrenanzug vestitura (Rel u. poet.) Gewand vestitura Einkleidung vestitura Kleidung veta Schonzeit veteran altgedient veteran ausgedient (Soldat) veterano Veteran veterano fig bemoostes Haupt vetere alt* vetere Adj greis Vetere Testamento; del ~ alttestamentlich vetere; le plus ~ ältest (Superl. von alt) veterinari tierärztlich veterinario Tierarzt veterinario Veterinär veto Veto veto: (derecto de) veto Einspruchsrecht veto: poner un/su veto ein Veto einlegen vetul/o,�a Alter, Alte m, f vetul/os,�es e juvenes Alt und Jung vetula Greisin vetula rugose Schrumpel (n.+ostd. Dial) vetula: vetul(ett)a Mütter/chen,�lein* vetulalia Plunder vetule alt* vetule altbacken* vetule bejahrt* vetule langjährig (Freund) vetule Adj greis vetule plus ~ (Komp. von alt) älter vetule: le vetules die alten Leute vetule; le plus ~ ältest (Superl. von alt) vetulerias Pl Antiquitäten vetulessa (Greisen�) Alter* ancianitate (Greisen�) Alter* vetulessa Greisenalter* vetulessa Lebensabend vetuletta: vetul(ett)a Mütter/chen,�lein* vetulette ältlich vetulissime steinalt vetulissime uralt vetulo Greis vetulo senil Mummelgreis* vetulo: un vetulo juvene, povro ein alter junger, armer Mann vetustate hohes Alter* von Dingen vetuste sehr alt* (von Dingen) vetuste steinalt vetuste veraltet vexar drangsalieren vexar kränken vexar necken* vexar placken vexar triezen vexar verärgern vexar vexieren vexar ärgern vexar fam uzen* vexar fig abschinden vexar fig schinden vexar vt fuchsen vexar se sich ärgern vexar: offender/vexar se fig einschnappen* vexar: vexar/conspuer alicuno Schindluder vulg = Schindaas treiben mit j�m vexation Neckerei* vexation Plackerei vexation Schererei vexation fig Schinderei vexator Quälgeist vexatori ärgerlich via (a. fig) Bahn (Weg) via (Bahn) Weg via Fahrbahn via Gasse via Gleis via Radspur (Geleise) via Spur (Bahn) via Strang* (Geleise) via Straße (Weg) via Strecke (Gleis) via Eisenb Geleise via aeree durch/mit Luftpost* via aeree dem: per Luftweg via de aqua n Leck via de facto Tätlichkeit* via de garage/servicio Abstellgleis* via de manovra Ausweichgeleise via de manovras Rangiergleis via del cruce Leidensweg via del gratia Gnadenweg via ferrate Bahn Eisenb via ferree Eisenbahnlinie via ferree Schienenstrang via fluvial/navigabile Wasserstraße via hierarchic (durchmachen: passar per; einhalten: sequer) Instanzenweg via lactee Astr Milchstraße* via libere freie Bahn via maritime Seeweg via maritime Straße (Seeweg) via multo frequentate Adj sehr befahrene Straße via navigabile Schiffahrtsstraße via normal Vollspur via official Amtsweg via official/hierarchic/de servicio Dienstweg via stricte Schmalspur via(s) Bahnkörper via: (grande) via de communication Verkehrsstraße via: (va) via! hinweg! via: a duo vias zweibahnig via: a via stricte schmalspurig via: a/de via unic; a/de un sol via einspurig via: de un (sol) via; de via unic einschienig via: de via large großspurig via: esser super le false via fam auf dem Holzweg sein via: il ha ancora un longe via es ist noch weit hin via: passage/via de communication Verbindungs/gang,�weg via: per avion aeree per/durch Flugpost via: per via fluvial maritime auf dem Wasserweg via: per via indirecte auf Umwegen via: per via terrestre terra auf dem Landwege via: trovar vias e medios Mittel* und Wege finden via: via (resp. strata) auxiliar Entlastungsstraße via: via/cammino transverse Schleichweg via: via/linea lateral/secundari Eisenb Nebenlinie via: via/linea secundari (Bahn) Seitenlinie linea via: via/strata (carrossabile) Fahrstraße via: vico/via lateral Seitengasse via: voluntate/vias (Pl) de Deo Gottes Fügung* via; a ~ unic/simplice eingleisig via; con ~ large/normal Eisenb breitspurig* via; de ~ duple doppelgleisig via; esser in ~ de construction im Bau begriffen sein via; prender ~ benehmen via; que aperi le nove ~ bahnbrechend viabile fahrbar (Weg) viabile gangbar viabile gehbar* viabile lebensfähig viabilitate Fahrbarkeit viabilitate Lebensfähigkeit viaducto Bahnbrücke viaducto Viadukt viage Fahrt viage Reise viage Wanderung* viage (a pede) Wanderschaft* viage (al extero) Ausreise viage (in traino etc.) a Hinfahrt viage a pede Fußreise viage aeree avion Luftreise viage al aquas/banios Badereise viage al paises nordic Nordland/fahrt,�reise viage circular Rundreise* viage circum le mundo Weltreise viage collective Gesellschaftsreise viage de affaires (F) Geschäftsreise viage de exploration Entdeckungsreise viage de exploration Forschungsreise* viage de ition Hinreise* viage de nuptias Hochzeitsreise viage de placer/agradamento Vergnügungsreise viage de studio Studienreise viage ferroviari Bahnfahrt viage ferroviari/in traino Eisenbahnfahrt viage in cerca de un sposa Brautfahrt viage inaugural Jungfernfahrt viage interplanetari Weltraumfahrt viage per mar Seefahrt (Reise) viage per mar Seereise viage: cortegio/viage triumphal Triumphzug viage: cursa/viage de proba Probefahrt viage: esser in/de viage auf Reisen sein viage: partir in un viage auf Reisen gehen viage: partir pro un viage verreisen viage: prime viage Jungfernreise viagiante¡Error! Marcador no definido. (per) auf der Durchreise viagiante¡Error! Marcador no definido. iente (a) auf der Hinfahrt viagiar: ir viagiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. verreisen viagiar: ir/viagiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. a/presso hinreisen viagiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. reisen viagiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. (a pede) wandern viagiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. (in) bereisen viagiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. clandestinmente billet schwarzfahren viagiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. con (alicuno) mitreisen viagiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. con medios de fortuna "autostop" fam trampen* viagiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. multo fig herumkommen viagiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. retro zurückreisen viagiate: qui ha viagiate¡Error! Marcador no definido. multo vielgereist viagiator de commercio Reisender (Geschäfts�) viagiator: viagiat�/or,�rice¡Error! Marcador no definido. Insass/e,�in (e�s Wagens) viagiator¡Error! Marcador no definido. Fahrgast viagiator¡Error! Marcador no definido. Passagier (Reisender) viagiator¡Error! Marcador no definido. Reisender viagiator¡Error! Marcador no definido. (a pede) Wanderer viagiator¡Error! Marcador no definido. (de passage) Durchreisender viagiator¡Error! Marcador no definido. clandestin Schwarzfahrer viagiator¡Error! Marcador no definido. de commercio Handlungsreisender viatico Wegzehrung viatico Zehr/geld,�pfennig viatico Zehrung (Weg�) vibrante stürmisch (Beifall) vibrar dröhnen vibrar flimmern* (zitternd) vibrar vibrieren vibrar zittern (schwingen) vibrar vi schwingen vibrar le lingua züngeln vibration Gedröhn vibration Schwingung vibration Zittern n vibrator (Radio) Summer vibrator (Radio) Vibrator vibratori schwingend viburno Bot Schneeball vicacio fam Kaff (Ort) vicariato Vikariat vicario Vertreter (Stell�) vicario Vikar vicario Pol Rel Statthalter vice Mal (zeitlich) vice�rector Prorektor vice: (a) duo vices zweimal vice: (a) duo vices reiterate/repetite zweimalig vice: (de) cinque vices fünfmal(ig) vice: .. e vice versa (La) .. und umgekehrt vice: a vices manchmal vice: a vices mitunter* vice: a vices öfters vice: alicun vices ein paarmal vice: alicun vices manchmal vice: cata secunde vice einmal* um das andere vice: cata un a su vice/torno die Reihe herum vice: cata/omne vice jedesmal vice: cata/omne vice jeweils vice: de cata vice jedesmalig vice: de tote le vices jedesmalig vice: de un sol vice einmalig vice: dece vices zehnmal vice: duo vices cinque es dece zwei mal fünf ist zehn vice: es mi torno/vice ich bin daran, fam dran vice: haber su torno/vice darankommen vice: in vice/loco de an Stelle von vice: in vice/loco de statt vice: io non sape quante vices x�mal vice: mille vices tausendmal vice: multe vices oft vice: multe vices oftmals vice: multe vices vielmals vice: nove(m) vices neunmal vice: omne vice vices que/quando tu venira so oft du kommst vice: pro le prime vice erstmals vice: pro le ultime vice zum letztenmal vice: quante vices wie oft vice: repetite quatro vices viermalig vice: repetite septe vices siebenmalig vice: repetite sex vices sechsmalig vice: septe vices siebenmal vice: sex vices Adv sechsfach vice: tante vices so oft vice: un vice einmal* vice: un vice Adv mal vice; in ~ de (mit Infinitiv) Bw anstatt daß, anstatt zu vice; in ~ de anstatt vice; in ~ de dafür (Ersatz) vice; un ~ pro omnes/semper ein,�e* für allemal vice; un ~ pro semper ein für allemal viceadmiral Vizeadmiral vicennal zwanzigjährig (alle 20 J. wiederkehrend, z.B. Zwanzigjahrestag = 20. Jahresfeier) vicenne Zwanziger m vicenne zwanzigjährig (Alter) vicennio Zwanzigjahreszeit (�raum = Vicennium) vicerege Vicekönig vices: a vices zuweilen vices; a ~ bisweilen* vices; tote le ~ allemal vicessitude: plen de vicissitudes wechselvoll vicia Bot Wicke vicin angrenzend vicin anstoßend* (Land) vicin benachbart vicin nachbarlich vicin Neben� (in der Nähe) vicin Adj anschließend vicin/o,�a (Nachbar) Anwohner,�in* vicin: plus proxime/vicin nächstliegend vicin; esser ~ anliegen vicinar anliegen vicinar grenzen an vicinissime (Adj) in unmittelbarer Nähe vicinitate Nachbarschaft vicinitate Nähe vicinitate Umgebung* vicinitate: le vicinitate die umliegende Gegend vicino Anlieger vicino Anrainer vicino Nebenmann vicino Umwohner vicino Su n Gegenüber* vicino: vicin/o,�a Nachbar,�in vicino: vicin/o,�a de tabula Tischnachbar,�in vicissitude Schicksalswechsel vicissitudes Pl Wechselfälle vico Dorf (kleines) vico Gasse vico Weiler vico cec Sackgasse* vico perdite Nest (Dorf) vico: ric de vicos winkelig (Städtchen) vico: vico/loco enoiose fam Kaff (Ort) vico: vico/via lateral Seitengasse victima Opfer (Geopfertes) victima Opfertier* victima Schlachtopfer victima Todesopfer victima fig Beute victima (innocente) fig Opferlamm victima de un accidente Verunglückt/er,�e victima; un ~ del deber ein Opfer des Berufes victo Kost victo Mast (Futter) victo (ingrassiante, pro ingrassiar) Mastfutter victo magre schmale Kost victor Besieger victor Sieger victor Überwinder* victoria Sieg victoria (super) Überwindung victoria al punctos Punktsieg victoria de la Pyrrhus/Pyrrho Pyrrhussieg victoria naval Seesieg victoria: (dea del) Victoria Siegesgöttin victoria: ganiar le victoria den Sieg davontragen/erringen victoriose siegend victoriose siegreich victualia (Sg) Viktualien victualia Lebensmittel victualia Pl Nahrungsmittel victualiamento Nachschub (Verpflegung) victualiamento Verpflegungswesen victualiamento Verproviantierung victualiar verproviantieren victualiar se sich mit Viktualien versehen vidente: vident/e,�a Seher,�in vider absehen* vider erblicken vider erleben vider erschauen* vider sehen vider zu Gesicht* bekommen vider a transverso durchschauen vider absolutemente nihil nicht die Hand vor Augen sehen vider in nachlesen (in e�m Buch) vider in un libro in e�m Buch nachsehen vider le mundo sich in der Welt umsehen vider: ben vidite/recipite gern(e) gesehen vider: non vider übersehen (nicht sehen) vider: non vider .. de bon oculo auf .. nicht gut zu sprechen sein vider: nos non pote vider le nunc er ist nicht zu sprechen vider: nos videra das wird sich zeigen vider: nos videra wir wollen sehen vider: que merita le pena de esser vidite sehens/wert,�würdig vider: qui vide longe weitschauend vider: sin haber lo vidite unbesehen* vider: vider/perciper/remarcar (per, ex: aus) ersehen vider: vider/reguardar a transverso durchblicken vider: volver se a detra pro vider alicuno alique sich nach j�m et. umsehen vidite: sin esser essite vidite, non vidite/viste ungesehen vidite; esser ben ~ gut angeschrieben sein vidite; per lo ~ Adv anscheinend vidua Witwe viduage Witwen/schaft,�stand viduage Witwerstand vidue verwitwet viduitate Witwen/schaft,�stand viduitate Witwerstand viduo Witwer vietta Gäßchen* vigente geltend vigente gültig (Gesetz) viger bestehen (in Kraft sein) vigesime: (le) vigesime vi(gi)ntesime Adj zwanzigste (der, die, das) vigia Mar Ausguck* vigia; esser in ~ ausgucken vigilante wachsam vigilante: esser vigilante guarda auf der Hut sein vigilantia Bewachung vigilantia Überwachung vigilantia Wachsamkeit vigilar aufbleiben (wachen) vigilar bewachen vigilar Nachtwache halten vigilar überwachen vigilar wach sein vigilar wachen vigilar (super) hüten (bewachen) vigilator Bewacher vigilator: guarda/vigilator de nocte Nachtwächter vigile wach vigilia Schiffswache vigilia Tag vorher* vigilia Vorabend vigilia de Anno nove Silvesterabend vigilia de festa Festabend* vigilia de festa Vorfeier* vigilia de Natal Heiligabend vigilia de Natal Weihnachtsabend vigilia del nuptias Polterabend vigilia: velia/vigilia de nocte Nachtwache viginti zwanzig vignette (F) Vignette* vigor Derbheit vigor Frische (Jugend�) vigor Gültigkeit (Kraft) vigor Kraft (Rechts�) vigor Lebensfülle vigor Lebenskraft vigor Rüstigkeit vigor Stärke vigor: entrar in vigor in Kraft treten vigor: entrar in vigor rechtskräftig werden vigor: esser in vigor gelten (Gesetz) vigor: esser in vigor rechtskräftig sein vigor: in vigor gültig (Gesetz) vigor: plen vigor Vollkraft vigor: poner in vigor/execution in Kraft setzen vigor; esser in ~ bestehen (in Kraft sein) vigorar kräftigen vigorar: fortificar/vigorar se vi erstarken vigorose derb (kräftig) vigorose kraftstrotzend, kraftvoll vigorose kräftig vigorose lebenskräftig vigorose rüstig vigorose stark (kräftig) vigorose urwüchsig (kräftig) vigorose fig kernig vigorose fig markig vigorose Pers drall vil niederträchtig* vil niedrig (Gesinnung) vil schnöde vil schuftig vil verworfen vil Adj billig vil fig nieder vilificar entwürdigen vilificar herabwürdigen vilification Entwürdigung vilification Herabwürdigung vilitate Niedertracht* vilitate Niedrigkeit* vilitate Schnödigkeit villa Landhaus villa Landsitz villa Lusthaus villa Villa village Dorf village Ortschaft village lacustre Pfahldorf villages/e,�a Dorfbewohner,�in villagetto Weiler villan bäuerisch (grob) villan flegel/haft,�ig villan garstig (häßl.) villan gemein (niedrig) villan schuftig villan schurkisch villan/o,�a Dorfbewohner,�in villan: villan(esc) rüpelhaft villanesc bäuerisch (grob) villanesc: villan(esc) rüpelhaft villanescer verbauern villania Flegelei* villania Gemeinheit villania Lumperei villania Schuftigkeit villania Schurkenstreich, Schurkerei villano Bauernlümmel* villano Bösewicht villano grober Bauer* villano Rüpel villano Schurke villano fam Knote* villano fig Flegel* villo (Daune, Flaum) Haar villo Behaarung villo Flaum villose behaart (Brust usw) villose zottig villose: vill/ose,�ute haarig villositate Anat Zotte(l) villutate samtartig villute behaart (Brust usw) villute rauh (behaart) villute zottig villute: vill/ose,�ute haarig villuto Samt m villuto costate gerippter Samt villuto: de villuto samten vimine Weide (Korb�) vimine Weidenrute vinacio fam Säuerling vinagre Essig vinagre Weinessig* vinagre: condir con vinagre säuern vinagre: vinagre/aceto de ligno Holzessig vinagre; de ~ Essig (in Zssgn. meist) vinagreria Essigfabrik vinagrero Essighändler vinagriera Essigflasche vinca: (per)vinca minor Bot Immergrün Vinca minor, La) vincer (Sport a.) gewinnen vincer abgewinnen vincer besiegen* vincer bewältigen vincer bezwingen* vincer meistern vincer nehmen (Hindernis) vincer niederwerfen (besiegen) vincer schlagen (besiegen) vincer siegen (über: super) vincer überwinden vincer überwältigen* vincer fam unterkriegen vincer (per le numero de homines) übermannen vincer a/per punctos (Sport) auspunkten vincer per astutia überlisten vincer per duo longores um zwei Pferdelängen gewinnen vincer per su (proprie) labor sich emporarbeiten vincer: habituate/accostumate a vincer sieggewohnt vincer: vincer/superar (tote) le obstaculos sich durchringen* vincimento Bewältigung vincimento Überwindung vincite Mil unterlegen vincite: dar se (pro) vincite sich verloren geben vincite: esser vincite Mil unterliegen vincite: haber vincite gewonnenes Spiel haben vincitor Besieger vincitor Bezwinger* vincitor Gewinner (Sieger) vincitor Sieger vincitor Überwinder* vincitor non presumibile (Sport) Außenseiter* vinculo Bindeglied vindemia Lese (Wein�) vindemia Trauben/lese,�ernte vindemia Weinernte vindemia Weinlese vindemiar den Wein* lesen vindemiator Winzer (Traubenleser) vindemiator: vindemia/tor,�rice Weinleser,�in vindicantia Rache vindicar (tadeln) (rächen) vindicar rächen vindicar: vengiar/vindicar se de sich rächen für vindicar: vengiar¡Error! Marcador no definido./vindicar se de vergelten* (Untat) vindicar: vindicar/vengiar¡Error! Marcador no definido. se Rache nehmen vindicative rach/gierig,�süchtig vindicator: vindicat/or,�rice Rächer,�in vineria Trinkstube (Wein) vinia Gewächs* (Wein) vinia Rebe vinia Wein* (�rebe) vinia Weinberg vinia Weingarten vinicole: anno vinicole Weinjahr vinicultor Winzer vinicultura Weinbau viniero Weinbauer viniero Weingärtner viniero Winzer vinieto Weingarten vinieto Weingut vinification Weinbereitung vino Wein* vino aromat/ic,�isate Kräuterwein vino aspere raspa le gorga Krätzer vino blanc Weißwein vino blanc aromatisate/condite/mixte Bowle (Getränk) vino calde Glühwein vino de bacas Beerenwein vino de bon terra Auslese* (Wein) vino de Champagne Champagner* (Wein) vino de fonte Gänsewein (scherzhaft) vino de fructo Fruchtwein vino de Mosella Moselwein vino de Porto Portwein vino de tabula Tafelwein vino del pais Landwein vino del Rheno Rheinwein vino rubie Rotwein vino spumante Sekt vino spumante/spumose Schaumwein vinose weinartig vinose: anno/annata vinose in vino(s) gutes Weinjahr vintena Stiege (20 Stück) vintena: un vi(gi)ntena etwa zwanzig vintennal: vi(gi)ntennal zwanzigjährig (alle 20 J. wiederkehrend, z.B. Zwanzigjahrestag = 20. Jahresfeier) vintenne: vi(gi)ntenne Zwanziger m vintenne: vi(gi)ntenne zwanzigjährig (Alter) vintennio: vi(gi)ntennio Zwanzigjahreszeit (�raum = Vicennium) vintesime: le vigesimo vi(gi)ntesimo = le vintesime parte Zwanzigstel n vinti zwanzig vinti�cinque fünfundzwanzig vinti�septe siebenundzwanzig vinti�sex sechsundzwanzig vinti: (haber) inter vi(gi)nti e trenta annos in den Zwanzigern eines Menschenlebens (sein) vinti: in le annos vi(gi)nti in den zwanziger Jahren eines Jahrhunderts vintuple: vi(gi)ntuple zwanzig/fach,�fältig viola Bratsche viola Viola viola tricolor Bot Stiefmütterchen violabile fig verletzbar violar beugen (Recht) violar brechen (Gesetz) violar entehren (Mädchen) violar notzüchtigen violar schänden (Frau) violar übertreten (Gesetz usw) violar vergewaltigen* violar verletzen (Vertrag, Gesetz) violar zuwiderhandeln violar le contracto kontraktbrüchig werden violar attentar contra; profanar alique sich vergreifen an et. violation Beugung violation Bruch (Vertrag) violation das Brechen = Bruch violation Entehrung violation Notzucht* violation Schändung (e�r Frau) violation Übertretung violation Vergewaltigung* violation Verletzung violation Zuwiderhandlung violation de contracto Kontraktbruch violation de contracto tractato, pacto Vertragsbruch violation de(l securitate del) domicilio Hausfriedensbruch violation del constitution Verfassungsbruch violation del derecto Rechtsbruch* violation del derecto Rechtsverletzung violation del neutralitate Neutralitätsbruch violation del parola date Wortbruch violation: ruptura/violation del pace Friedensbruch violation: violation/transgression del lege Gesetzesübertretung violator Schänder violator Übertreter violentar notzüchtigen violentar schänden (vergewaltigen) violentar fig vergewaltigen* violente gewaltig (heftig) violente gewaltsam violente gewalttätig violente heftig violente schwer (Gewitter) violente ungestüm violente wuchtig (Schlag) violentia Gewalt* (�samkeit) violentia Gewalttätigkeit violentia Heftigkeit violentia Ungestüm violentia Zwang (Gewalt) violentia (facite a) Vergewaltigung* violentia: facer violentia (a) vergewaltigen* violento Gewalttäter violetta Veilchen violette veilchenblau violette violett violinero Geigenbauer* violinista Fiedler(in)* violinista Geigenspieler(in) violinista Violinist(in) violino Fiedel* violino Geige violino Violine violino: sonar alique super le violino (coram alicuno) vorgeigen violino: sonar le prime violino die erste Geige spielen violista Violaspieler(in) violon Baßgeige* violon Geige (Baß�) violoncellista Cellist violoncellista Violoncellist(in) violoncello (I) Kniegeige violoncello (I) Violoncello violoncello Cello vipera Natter* (giftig) vipera Schlange* (Viper; fig) vipera Viper vipera f Otter (Schlange) vipera commun Zool Kreuzotter* virage (Auto) Wendung virage Abschwenken virage Kehre virage Kurve (Straßenkehre) virage Wende virage: entrar in le virage/curva e�e Kurve fahren; in die Kurve gehen viragine Hausdrache viragine Mannweib viramento de bordo Mar Wendung viramento postal Postüberweisung virar (Auto) wenden virar abschwenken virar herumschwenken (Fahrzeug) virar kehren (wenden) virar Phot tonen virar (circa) umschwenken virar a dextra rechts ausbiegen virar de bordo Mar umlegen virar: facer virar herumwerfen (Boot, Auto) virata Schwenkung viretto Männchen* virga Gerte virga Reitgerte virga Reitpeitsche virga Rute virga Spießrute* virga Stab (dünner) virga Stange (Gerte) virga Stock (dünner) virga Zuchtrute virga Mar Rahe virga de salice Weidengerte virga magic Zauberstab virga magic/divinatori Wünschelrute virga: passar per le virgas Spießruten laufen (lassen) virgetta ungite con glutine Leimrute* virgetta: virg(h)etta de avellaniero Haselrute virghetta Gerte virghetta: virg(h)etta de avellaniero Haselrute virginal jungfräulich virginal mädchenhaft (jungfräulich) virgine Jungfer virgine Jungfrau* Virgine Astr Jungfrau* Virgine Maria Jungfrau* Maria virgine: Le Sancte Virgine die heilige Jungfrau* virginitate Jungfernschaft virginitate Jungfräulichkeit virgula Beistrich virgula Komma virgulettas Pl Typ Gänsefüßchen virgulettas Pl Anführungs/striche,�zeichen virgulettas: poner un parola inter virgulettas ein Wort in Gänsefüßchen virgulettas; un parola inter ~ ein Wort in Anführungs/striche,�zeichen viril mannhaft viril männlich (Glied) viril: pauco viril unmännlich virilitate Manneskraft virilitate Mannhaftigkeit virilitate Männlichkeit viro Mann viro de avante Vordermann viro: homine/viro rana Froschmann virola Techn Zwinge virtuose sittsam virtuose tugendhaft virtuose virtuos virtuose fig artistisch virtuositate Virtuos/entum,�ität virtuositate Mus Geläufigkeit virtuoso: virtuos/o,�a Virtuos/e,�in virtut Heilkraft e virtute Kraft (moralische) virtute Sittsamkeit virtute Tugend virtute cardinal Grundtugend virtute cardinal Kardinaltugend virtute: per virtute de auf Grund von (kraft) virtute: per virtute de laut (kraft) virtute: per virtute de vermöge* virtute: per virtute de Präp kraft virulente virulent virulente Med giftig virulentia Giftigkeit virulentia Virulenz virus Krankheitserreger (Virus) virus Virus virus: veneno/virus cadaveric Leichengift vis�à�vis (F) Su n Gegenüber* vis�à�vis de (F) Präp gegenüber* vis�à�vis Adv gegenüber* visa Sichtvermerk visa Visum visa collective Sammelvisum visa de entrata Einreisevisum visage Angesicht visage Antlitz visage Gesicht* (An�) visage fam Fresse* visage emaciate abgehärmtes Gesicht visage grottesc Fratze (häßliches Gesicht) visage patibular Galgengesicht visage: facer bon visage a mal joco gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machen visar (auf: a) fig hinauswollen visar auf et. zielen visar aufs Korn nehmen visar visieren (zielen) visar a abzielen auf visar a bezwecken* visar ad alique auf et. hinarbeiten visar ad alique zielen (streben nach) visar ad avante del scopo Mil vorhalten (auf ein bewegliches Ziel) visar alique auf et. ausgehen* visar: visar/mirar a (alique) hinzielen auf visavis: quasi vis�à�vis (F) opposite schräg(gegen)über visceras Geschlinge* (Tiere) visceras Pl Eingeweide visco Vogelleim visco Bot Mistel viscose dickflüssig viscose klebrig (zähflüssig) viscose klitschig viscose leimig viscose schleimartig viscose schmierig (zähflüssig) viscose seimig (zähflüssig) viscose sämig viscose zähflüssig (klebrig) viscositate Schleim (Klebrigk.) viscositate Zähflüssigkeit visibile ersichtlich visibile merklich (sichtlich) visibile sichtbar visibile sichtlich visibile wahrnehmbar visibilemente zusehends visibilitate Sicht (Wetter) visibilitate Sichtbarkeit visiera Augenschirm visiera Mützenschirm visiera Schirm (Mützen�) visiera Visier* (Helm) visigotho Westgote vision Erscheinung (Traumbild) vision Gesicht* (Vision) vision Traum/gesicht,�gestalt vision Traumbild vision Vision vision celeste Rel Himmelserscheinung vision; prime ~ (Film) Erstaufführung visionari hellseherisch* visionari traumhaft visionari visionenhaft visionario Geisterseher* visionario Hellseher* visionario Visionär visita (facer: abstatten) Besuch visita Abstattung (eines Besuches) visita Aufwartung (Besuch) visita Besichtigung visita Gast* (Besuch) visita Untersuchung (genaue) visita Visite visita ad un malado malada Krankenbesuch visita con guida Führung* (Besichtigung) visita de adeo Abschiedsbesuch visita de ceremonia Anstandsbesuch visita de cortesia Höflichkeitsbesuch visita de introduction/presentation Antrittsbesuch visita: visita/inspection doanal Zollrevision visita: visita/operation doanal Zollabfertigung visitant/e,�a Besucher,�in visitar besehen (besichtigen) visitar besichtigen (besuchen) visitar besuchen visitar heimsuchen visitar untersuchen (Zoll) visitar visitieren visitas Logierbesuch visitat/or,�rice Besucher,�in visitation Besichtigung visitation Heimsuchung visitation Visitation Visitation del Virgine Heimsuchung Mariä visitator: frequentator visitator habitual Gast* (Stamm�) visitatores Logierbesuch vison: (pelle de) vison Nerz(fell) visor (Photo) Sucher visor de punctage Zielfernrohr vista Anblick vista Ansehen (Handlung des Sehens) vista Ansicht (Blick) vista Auge* (Sehen) vista Augenlicht vista Ausblick vista Aussicht vista Blick* (Aussicht) vista Gesicht* (Sehvermögen) vista Schau vista Sehen n vista Sehkraft (Sinn) vista Sicht vista (a transverso un fenestra etc.) Durchblick vista acute Scharfsichtigkeit vista de detra Rückansicht* vista de fronte/facie Vorderansicht vista general Gesamtansicht vista general Totalansicht vista general Überblick vista general Übersicht vista lateral Seitenansicht vista longitudinal Längsansicht vista panoramic Umsicht* vista: a perder de vista so weit der Blick reicht vista: a vista Hdl auf Sicht vista: a vista de oculo zusehends vista: cognoscer de vista von Sehen kennen vista: con/de vistas large weitblickend vista: de large vistas großzügig (tolerant) vista: de vistas large weitschauend vista: haber alique in mira/vista sein Augenmerk auf et. richten vista: haber in vista reflektieren auf vista: in vista in Sicht vista: mi vista se turbava es wurde mir schwarz vor den Augen vista: qui ha bon vista scharfsichtig vista: qui ha le secunde vista hellseherisch* vista: secunde vista Sehergabe vista; a prime ~ auf den ersten Blick* vista; a prime ~ Mus vom Blatt vista; haber in ~ bezwecken* vista; in ~ de angesichts* vista; in ~ de behufs vistar visieren (Paß) vistas (Pl) large Weitblick vistas; de ~ large fig weit ausschauend viste in Anbetracht* viste que in Anbetracht* daß viste que mit Rücksicht darauf, daß viste que weil (im Anbetracht daß) viste que Bw da viste: mal viste unbeliebt vistose auffallend, auffällig* (Kleid) vistose farbenfreudig vistositate Auffälligkeit* visual visuell vita Dasein (Leben) vita Leben vita Lebenslauf vita Lebenswandel vita Wandel (Lebens�) vita agitate buntes Leben vita animal Tierleben vita anterior Vorleben vita campestre/rustic Landleben vita commercial Geschäftsleben vita commun Zusammenleben n vita de can Hundeleben vita de cocania Schlaraffenleben vita de familia Häuslichkeit vita de omne die Alltag vita de parasito Schmarotzerleben vita de placeres Wohlleben* vita de porco fam Sauleben vita de societate Geselligkeit vita del affaires (F) Geschäftsleben vita dissolute Lotterleben* vita domestic Häuslichkeit vita familial de familia Familienleben vita human Menschenleben vita in commun Gemeinschaftsleben vita intense pulsierendes Leben vita interior Seelenleben vita interior/intime Innenleben vita luxuriose Schwelgerei* vita militar Soldatenleben vita monastic Klosterleben vita nomade Nomaden/leben,�tum vita nomade/tsigan(esc) Zigeunerleben vita nomade/vagabunde Wanderleben vita otiose Bummelleben vita private Privatleben vita seniorial grande senior Herrenleben vita sentimental Gefühlsleben vita sentimental Gemütsleben vita sexual Geschlechtsleben vita social/mundan geselliges Leben vita solitari Einzelleben vita terrestre (super terra) Erdenleben vita: a Paris le vita es multo car fig Paris ist ein teures Pflaster vita: a vita lebenslänglich (Amt) vita: ad ille manca un vite fam fig bei ihm ist e�e Schraube los vita: durante mi vita mein lebelang vita: durante/pro tote le vita zeitlebens vita: in (tote) mi vita mein Lebtag vita: in le flor del etate/vita in den besten Jahren vita: in mi vita Pl bei meinen Lebzeiten vita: per mi vita/anima so wahr ich lebe! vita: perder le vita ums Leben kommen vita: pro le vita e pro le morte auf Gedeih und Verderb vita: pro tote le vita auf Lebenszeit vita: sin vita leblos vita: sin vita unbelebt vita: vita/existentia miser(abil)e Jammerleben vita: vita/stato temporal Zeitlichkeit vital lebensfähig vital vital vitalitate Lebendigkeit vitalitate Lebensfähigkeit vitalitate Lebenskraft vitalitate Vitalität vitamina Vitamin vitar (Schraube) andrehen* vitar anschrauben vitar aufschrauben (anschr.) vitar festschrauben* vitar schrauben (fest: a fundo) vitar verschrauben vitar zusammenschrauben vitar zuschrauben vitar (in) einschrauben* vite Gewächs* (Wein) vite Rebe vite Rebstock vite Schraube vite Stock (Wein�) vite Wein* (�rebe) vite Weinrebe vite Weinstock vite ad alettas Flügelschraube vite de adjustamento Stellschraube vite de pression Klemmschraube vite de regulation Einstellungsschraube vite perpetue fin Schnecke (Schraube) vite: (matre) vite tenditor Spannschraube (am Fahrrad) vite: clauder per vites verschrauben vitella Färse* vitella Kalb (Färse) vitella Sterke vitellar kalben vitellin; (color) ~ dottergelb vitello Eidotter* vitello Eigelb* vitello Kalb vitello (de ovo) Dotter* vitello: (carne de) vitello Kalbfleisch vitello: vitell/o,�a lactante lacte Milchkalb vites: manilla/vites de pollice Daumenschrauben* vitiamento Verhätscheln n vitiamento Verweichlichung vitiamento Verwöhnung vitiamento Verzärtelung vitiar hätscheln (ver�) vitiar verderben* (Luft) vitiar verhätscheln vitiar verpäppeln* (Kind) vitiar verweichlichen (Kind) vitiar verwöhnen vitiar verziehen (Kind) vitiar verzärteln (Kind) vitiate verdorben (Luft) viticulo Ranke (Rebschoß) viticulo: dar viticulos sarmentos ranken* viticultor Weinbauer (großer) viticultor Winzer viticultura Weinbau vitiera Rebstock vitio Fehler (moral.) vitio Laster vitio Unart (Fehler) vitio Untugend vitio capital Grundübel vitio de forma Formfehler vitio del ebrietate Trunksucht* vitio: defecto/falta/vitio hereditari Erbfehler vitio: defecto/vitio de fabrication Fabrikationsfehler vitio: mal/vitio originari Grundübel vitio: passion/vitio del joco Spielsucht vitiose fehlerhaft vitiose lasterhaft vitrage Verglasung (Glaswerk) vitrar verglasen (Fenster) vitree glasartig vitree glasig* vitree gläsern vitreria Glaserei* vitreria Glasfabrik* vitreria Glaswaren* Pl vitrero Glasarbeiter vitrero Glaser* vitretto Schnapsglas vitriera Fenster (Kirchen�) vitriera Glasfenster* vitriera Kirchenfenster vitrificar verglasen vt vitrification Verglasung vitrina Fenster (Laden�, Schau�) vitrina Glaskasten* vitrina Glasschrank* vitrina Ladenfenster vitrina Schaufenster vitrina Schaukasten vitrinista Schaufensterdekorateur vitriolo blau Kupfervitriol vitriolo Schwefelsäure vitriolo Vitriol vitro Glas vitro Scheibe (Fenster�) vitro (a biber) Trinkglas vitro (de fenestra) Fensterscheibe vitro (verde) a vino Römer (Glas) vitro a bira Bierglas vitro a lacte Milchglas vitro a liquor Likörglas vitro a vino Weinglas vitro ad aqua Wasserglas vitro comprimite Preßglas vitro de fenestra Fensterglas vitro de medie litro Seidel (Glas) vitro de securitate splitterfreies Glas vitro de speculo Spiegelscheibe vitro includite einschließlich Flasche vitro opac/dispolite Mattscheibe vitro opalescente/fusc) Milchglas (Glasart) vitro protective Schutzscheibe vitro ronde colorate Butzenscheibe* vitro: (platta de) vitro Glasscheibe* vitro: parve vitro Schnapsglas vitro: per vitros glasweise vitro: un vitro de bira ein Glas Bier vitro: vacuar le vitro usque al ultime gutta die Nagelprobe machen vitro: vitro/bottilia a/pro conservas Einmachglas* vitro: vitro/crystallo de speculo Spiegelglas vitro: vitro/lente de berillos Brillenglas vitrose glasig* vituperar anhauchen (rüffeln) vituperar anschreien vituperar verunglimpfen* vituperation Verunglimpfung* vivace ausdauernd vivace beweglich (flink) vivace drall (munter) vivace lebendig (Temperament) vivace Adj geweckt vivace fig quecksilbern vivace; esser ~ Bot ausdauern* vivacissime springlebendig vivacitate Beweglichkeit vivacitate Gewecktheit vivacitate Lebendigkeit vivacitate Lebhaftigkeit vivacitate Munterkeit vivacitate Regsamkeit vivacitate fig Schmiß* vivandero Marketender vivario Fischbehälter vivario Fischteich vivario Fischweiher vivario Setzteich vivario Teich (Fisch�) vivario Weiher (Fischteich) vivario de carpas Karpfenteich vivat Hochruf vivat Lebehoch vivat ..! .. lebe hoch! vivat! heil! vivat! Hoch! vivat! juchhe(i)! vivat: dar vivat (a) hoch leben lassen vivat: vivat! vivat! vive angeregt vive bei lebendigem Leibe vive beseelt vive frisch (gesund) vive hell (geweckt) vive lebend vive lebendig vive lebenslustig vive lebhaft vive munter vive rege (lebhaft) vive regsam vive sanguinisch vive scharf (Luft, Kälte) vive schreiend (Farbe) vive ungelöscht (Kalk) vive fig aufgeweckt vive fig beschwingt vive: esser vivente/vive am Leben sein vivente lebend vivente lebenswahr* vivente: esser vivente leben (am Leben sein) vivente: esser vivente/vive am Leben sein vivente: linguas moderne/vivente neuere Sprachen viventia libere Schlemmerei* viver (Akk.) durchleben viver erleben viver leben viver a costos de alicuno fig j�m auf der Tasche liegen viver à la "Deo dara" in den Tag hineinleben viver al aventura in den Tag hineinleben viver al jornata aus/von der Hand in den Mund leben viver de expedientes durchschwindeln viver difficilemente sein Leben (mühsam) fristen viver gaudiosemente fig schlemmen* viver gaudiosemente (e senioralmente) herrlich und in Freuden leben viver in gaudimento e ruito in Saus und Braus* leben viver in le retiro in der Verborgenheit leben viver insimul zusammenleben viver largemente gaimente flott leben viver luxuosemente auf großem Fuß* leben viver luxuriosemente schwelgen in viver pro singule die in den Tag hineinleben viver qua parasito schmarotzen viver secundo su rentas sich nach der Decke strecken viver: fatigate/lasse de viver lebensmüde viver: haber pro viver zu leben haben viver: ille ha vivite per multe eventos er hat viel mitgemacht viver; on non pote ~ con es ist kein Auskommen* mit viver; poter ~ con mit et. auskommen* viveres (Pl) Mundvorrat viveres (Pl) Proviant viveres (Pl) Verpflegung (Proviant) viveres Pl Lebensmittel viveres Pl Nahrungsmittel vivificante belebend vivificar beleben vivificar lebendig machen vivisection Vivisektion vivitor Genußmensch vivitor Lebemann vivitor Schlemmer vivitor Schwelger* vivo: isto me tocca in le vivo das geht mir an die Nieren vocabulario Sprachschatz vocabulario Vokabelschatz vocabulario Wortschatz* vocabulario Wörterverzeichnis vocabulo Vokabel vocabulo de referentia Stichwort* (im Wörterbuch) vocal Selbstlaut vocal Vokal vocal inflectite/mutate Umlaut (Laut) vocal initial Anlaut vocalic vokalisch vocar einberufen vocar hervorrufen vocar Vb berufen vocar vt heißen vocar vt rufen vocar al armas ausheben* (Truppen) vocar al armas Mil aufbieten vocar al telephono anrufen vocar per telephono Tel anklingeln vocar: (ad)vocar herrufen vocar: ille ha essite vocate ad un cathedra (de) er hat e�n Ruf (als Professor) erhalten vocar: vocar/appellar foris herausrufen vocar; (mandar) ~ j�n zu sich beordern vocate: non vocate ungerufen* vocation Beruf (Berufung) vocation Berufung (innere) vocation Ruf (Berufung) vocation Vokation vocativo Vokativ voce Singstimme voce Stimme voce active Gram Tätigkeitsform voce consultative beratende Stimme voce de falsetto Fistelstimme voce de viro Männerstimme voce mascule/viril Männerstimme voce passive Leideform voce passive n Gram Passiv voce public Volksstimme voce roncante schnarrende Stimme voce sepulcral Grabesstimme voce stentoree Stentorstimme voce velate belegte Stimme voce: a medie voce halblaut voce: a plure voces vielstimmig voce: a quatro voces vierstimmig voce: a sex voces sechsstimmig voce: a/de un sol voce einstimmig voce: de vive voce Adv mündlich voce: haber voce in fig mitzureden haben voce: in alte voce Adv laut voce: in voce basse mit Flüsterstimme voce: per tote le fortia (del voce) aus vollem Halse voce: sex vices sechsmal vociferar anschreien vociferar brüllen (schreien) vociferar heftig schreien vociferar johlen vociferar fam grölen vociferation Su Brüllen vociferator Schreier voga Aufschwung* voga Beliebtheit voga: esser in voga aufkommen* (sich verbreiten) voga: esser in voga im Schwange sein voga: in voga führend* (Mode) voga: in voga gangbar (führend) voga: in voga in Mode voga: poner in voga aufbringen (Mode) voga: poner venir in voga in Aufnahme* bringen (resp. kommen) voga: venir in voga einbürgern (modern werden) voga: venir/esser in voga fig aufkommen* voga; in ~ beliebt (et.) vogar treiben (Ballon) volante (Auto) Steuer volante Besatz (Volant) volante Federball volante flugs* volante Krause (Rüsche) volante Lenkrad volante Steuerrad (Auto, Flugz) volante Steuerung (Steuerrad) volante Adj fliegend volante alte hochfliegend volante: (rota) volante Schwungrad volar fliegen volar a vela segelfliegen* volar circa umfliegen volar ex/foras le nido ausfliegen volar in alto auffliegen volar sin visibilitate blindfliegen volar super befliegen volar un sortita Flugz Einsatz* fliegen volar verso zufliegen (e�m Ort) volar via abfliegen volar via ausfliegen volar via davonfliegen* volar via entfliegen volar via entschweben volar via vi zerstieben volar: punctos vola ante mi oculos es flimmert mir vor den Augen volata Flug (Schwarm) volata Strich (Vögel) volata Zug (Vögel) volatile Chem flüchtig volatiles (Pl) Geflügel volatilisar verflüchtigen (sich: se) volatilisar: evaporar/volatilisar se vi verdunsten volatilisation Verdunstung volatilitate Flüchtigkeit* volente o nolente volente wohl oder übel voler belieben voler mögen (wollen) voler wollen voler anque fam abhaben wollen voler ben geruhen voler ben (ad alicuno) wohlwollen (j�m) voler continuar (su cammino) weiterwollen voler dicer bedeuten* voler entrar hereinwollen voler exir hinauswollen voler imponer se fig gegen j�n auftrumpfen voler ir in qualque loco irgendwohin wollen voler ir resp. venir con mitwollen voler: (le) voler Wollen n voler: io volerea comprar lo ich möchte es kaufen voler: que vole isto dicer? was soll das heißen? voler: sin voler lo Adv unwillkürlich volettar flattern volition Phil Wollen volleyball (E) Faustball volo Ausflug* (Flug) volo Flug volo a basse altitude/nivello Tiefflug volo a grande distantia Fernflug volo a picco Sturzflug* volo a transverso (de) un pais Überlandflug volo a vela Segelflug* volo abrupte/vertical Steilflug volo acrobatic Kunstflug volo cec Blindflug* volo de (grande) altor Höhenflug volo de instruction Übungsflug volo de retorno Rückflug volo demonstrative exhibition Schauflug volo diurne Tagesflug volo invertite Flugz Rückenflug volo nocturne nocte Nachtflug volo planate Gleitflug volo sin visibilitate Blindflug* volo transoceanic Ozeanflug volo: a volo de ave aus der Vogel/perspektive,�schau* volo: prender le volo flügge werden volt Volt volta (Mil, Reitk., Fechtk.) Wendung volta Gewölbe volta Kehre volta Volte volta Welle (Turnen) volta Wölbung volta Zelt (Himmelsgewölbe) volta (arcate) Bogengewölbe volta celeste Himmelsgewölbe volta celeste Himmelszelt volta cylindric Tonnengewölbe volta de (in)cruce(ria) Kreuzgewölbe volta del porta Torbogen volta sepulcral Grabgewölbe volta stellate Sternenzelt volta: coperir de un volta überwölben volta: fabricar a volta Arch wölben voltage Voltzahl voltage Elektr Spannung voltaic voltaisch voltaic: pila voltaic voltaische Säule voltar kehren (Reitbahn) voltar überwölben voltimetro Spannungsmesser m voltimetro Voltmesser m volubile flatterhaft volubile unstet(ig) volubilitate Flatterhaftigkeit volumine Größe (Rauminhalt) volumine Masse (Umfang) volumine Rauminhalt volumine Umfang (Rauminhalt, Tonfülle) volumine Volumen volumine Math Inhalt volumine m Band volumine distaccate/detachate¡Error! Marcador no definido. Einzelausgabe volumine in octavo Oktavband volumine in quarto Quartband volumine potentia del sono Tonstärke volumine: in duo tomos/volumines zweibändig volumine: in un sol volumine/tomo einbändig volumine: volumine/intensitate del sono Lautstärke voluminose dickbändig voluminose sperrig (im Umfang) voluminose umfangreich voluminose volumininös voluntari freiwillig voluntarie gern(e) voluntarie Adv bereitwillig voluntarie: multo voluntarie herzlich gern voluntario Freiwilliger voluntario Volontär voluntate Belieben voluntate Wille voluntate constructive Aufbauwille voluntate de negotiar se intender Verhandlungsbereitschaft voluntate de sacrificio Opferwille voluntate: a voluntate nach Gutdünken voluntate: a voluntate nach Wunsch voluntate: a voluntate/placiamento nach Herzenslust voluntate: bon voluntate Entgegenkommen voluntate: bon voluntate Gutwilligkeit voluntate: de bon voluntate gutwillig voluntate: de bon voluntate Adv willig voluntate: de mal grado/voluntate ungern* voluntate: de mal grado/voluntate wider Willen voluntate: le ultime voluntate letzter Wille voluntate: sin voluntate willenlos voluntate: voluntate/vias (Pl) de Deo Gottes Fügung* voluntate; (bon) ~ Bereitwilligkeit* voluptate Genuß* (Wollust) voluptate Hochgenuß voluptate Kitzel (Sinnes�) voluptate Sinnenlust voluptate Üppigkeit (Wollust) voluptate Wollust voluptate: volupt(uosit)ate Sinnlichkeit voluptuario Genußmensch voluptuario Weichling (Wollüstling) voluptuario Wollüstling voluptuose sinnlich (wollüstig) voluptuose üppig (wollüstig) voluptuose wollüstig voluptuositate Genußsucht voluptuositate Wollust voluptuositate: volupt(uosit)ate Sinnlichkeit voluptuoso Lüstling voluta Arch Schnecke voluta Arch Schnörkel* voluta Arch Windung volve�feno Heuwender* volver herumdrehen volver umlenken volver wickeln volver vt kippen volver vt rollen volver brida das Pferd herumwerfen volver le capite sich umwenden volver le pagina folio umblättern volver le testa sich umdrehen volver retro zurückdrehen volver se sich herumdrehen volver se (al latere de) sich umdrehen volver se a dextra nach rechts abbiegen volver super wieder aufgreifen* volver: diriger/volver se a sich wenden an volvesaltar sich überwerfen volvesaltar überschlagen* (Sprung) volvesaltar vi überstürzen volvesalto Überschlag* (Purzelbaum) volvesalto: facer un volvesalto überschlagen* (Sprung) volvulo Darmverschlingung vomere Pflugschar vomere Schar (Pflug�) vomir (sich er�) brechen vomir (sich) erbrechen vomir ausbrechen* (Speise) vomir ausspeien (Lava, Speise) vomir auswerfen* (Asche, Feuer) vomir geben* (Speisen usw) vomir sich übergeben/erbrechen vomitar (sich er�) brechen vomitar (sich) erbrechen vomitar ausbrechen* (Speise) vomitar ausspeien (Lava, Speise) vomitar auswerfen* (Asche, Feuer) vomitar speien (erbrechen) vomitar fam kotzen* vomitivo Brechmittel vomito das Brechen = Bruch vomito Med Erbrechen vomito de sanguine Blutsturz* vorace freßgierig vorace gefräßig vorace happig voracitate Freßgier* voracitate Gefräßigkeit* voracitate Happigkeit voracitate Vielesserei vorangehen mit gutem Beispiel vorar: (de)vorar (a. fig) verschlingen vortice Strudel vortice Wirbel (Drehung) vortice Mar Sog vortice (de nive) Gestöber vortice de nive Schneegestöber vortice de nive Schneetreiben (= Schneegestöber) vortice de pulvere Staubwirbel vorticose wirbelig vos (Akk.) euch vos Sie (Anrede) (Nom. u. Akk.) vos, a vos (Dat.) euch vos: dicer vos siezen vos: dicer vos ad alicuno j�n mit Sie anreden vos: esque vos vos fide ad illo? trauen Sie ihr (= dieser Firma)? vos: io dansara con vos ich werde mit Ihnen tanzen, Ihnen (Dat. v. Sie) = Euch; vos: io vos ha dicite; io ha dicite a vos ich habe Ihnen gesagt, Ihnen (Dat. v. Sie) = Euch vos: nos scribe (a) vos wir schreiben euch: nos vos scribe vos: pro (a causa de) vos euret/halben,�wegen,�willen vos; de ~ eurer (= von euch) voseamento Siezen n vosear siezen vosear (alicuno) mit Sie anreden vosear alicuno j�n mit Sie anreden vostre euer vostre eure vostre Ihr (= von Ihnen) vostre cappello Ihr Hut (= von Ihnen) vostre equal/par euresgleichen vostre: de vostre parte/latere Ihrerseits vostre; de ~ eure (= von eurer) vostre; de ~ latere/parte eurerseits vostre; le ~ der/die/das eurige vostres: le vostres die Ihrigen votante stimmberechtigt votar (Parl.) bewilligen votar s�e Stimme abgeben votar verabschieden (Entscheid) votar votieren votar vi abstimmen votar vi wählen votar levante se, votar per levar se durch Aufstehen abstimmen votar pro Pol stimmen für votar se (a) nachgehen (Vergnügen) votar: votar per levar le/del mano mano levate durch Handaufheben abstimmen votate: esser votate al morte dem Tode verfallen votation Abstimmung* votation Stimmabgabe votation Wahl (Abstimmung) votation Wahlakt votation per appello nominal namentliche Abstimmung votation popular Volksabstimmung votation: votation/voto final Schlußabstimmung voto Gelübde voto Gelöbnis voto Stimmabgabe voto Votum voto Pol Stimme voto de confidentia Vertrauensvotum voto matrimonial Ehegelübde voto monastic Klostergelübde voto monastic/religiose Ordensgelübde voto: facer voto (de) geloben voto: motion/voto de diffidentia Mißtrauens/antrag,�votum voto: votation/voto final Schlußabstimmung votos (Pl) de felice anno nove Neujahrswunsch vover se sich hingeben vulcanic vulkanisch vulcanisar vulkanisieren vulcanisation Vulkanisierung vulcano feuerspeiender Berg vulcano Vulkan vulgar allgemein* verbreitet vulgar gemein (gewöhnlich) vulgar gewöhnlich (gemein) vulgar ordinär vulgar pöbelhaft vulgar unedel (gemein) vulgar vulgär vulgarisar gemeinverständlich machen vulgarisar: expander/vulgarisar/introducer se vi fig einreißen* vulgaritate Pers Gewöhnlichkeit vulgo Masse (Menschenmenge) vulgo Pöbel vulgo Volk (das gemeine Volk) vulgo: le homine del vulgo der gemeine Mann vulgo: le vulgo das gemeine Volk vulgo: le vulgo der große Haufe(n) vulnerabile verletzbar vulnerabile verwundbar vulnerabilitate Verletzbarkeit vulnerabilitate Verwundbarkeit vulnerar drücken (wehe tun) vulnerar verletzen vulnerar versehren vulnerar verwunden vulnerar per tiro anschießen (Wild) vulnerar se (excoriar se) per longe jacer sich durchliegen vulnerar se le pedes per camminar sich die Füße durchlaufen* vulnerar: vulnerar/excoriar se jacente Med sich aufliegen* vulneraria Wundmittel vulneraria Wundpflaster vulnerate wund vulnerate mortalmente todwund vulnerato: vulnerat/o,�a Verwundet/er,�e vulnere Schuß (Wunde) vulnere Verletzung vulnere Verwundung (Wunde) vulnere Wunde vulnere de arma de foco Schußwunde vulnere de puncta Stichwunde vulnere in le carne Fleischwunde vulnere mortal Todeswunde vulnere per sablata de sabla Hiebwunde* vulnere superficial (causate per un balla) Streif/schuß,�wunde vulnere: ample vulnere klaffende Wunde vulpe (Adj vulpin) (masculo resp. femina) Fuchs*, Füchsin vulpe argentee/argentate Silberfuchs vulpe blanc Weißfuchs vulpe blau Blaufuchs* vulpe femina Fähe* (Füchsin) vulpetto junger Fuchs*, Füchsin vulpiera Fuchsbau vulpin fuchsartig vulpino Bot a. Fuchsschwanz* vulpon Fuchs*, Füchsin (Mensch) vulture Aasgeier vulture Geier* vulture Greif* (Geier) vulture grande/barbute Lämmergeier vulva Schamritze